


Can't You Stay a Little Longer?

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Jeon Jungkook, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by AnonymousFor the prompt thing “Can’t you stay a little longer?” Jungkook#96 “Can’t you stay a little longer?”Sure 💘Originally posted to tumblr on 12/08/2018
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Can't You Stay a Little Longer?

You woke up slowly to the sound of rain hitting the roof. The morning was a bit dark and the rumbles of thunder were oddly calming. His arms were wound loosely around your waist. You smiled to yourself as you turned around to face him. Jungkook’s sleeping face was so adorable you couldn’t help but gently poke his nose. He hardly stirred, nose scrunching for only a moment. Content, you snuggled closer and tucked your head under his chin. His hold on you tightened as you wound your arms around him and intertwined your legs. Suddenly his right hand came up the back of your neck into your hair. His fingers applied gentle pressure to the back of your head as they went up and down your nape.

“Baby,” he said, voice raspy from sleep.

“Hmm?” He hugged you ever closer and kissed the top of your head.

“What time is it?” You kissed his collarbone in return.

“10 o’clock,” you said. You knew where his half-asleep mind was going. “You don’t have a schedule today.”

“Oh,” he breathed, “good.” He flipped over on his back, taking you with him. Jungkook has told you in the past that he loves the feeling of you laying on top of him. The pressure gives him a sense of oneness and security. His hands found their way under your shirt, rubbing up and down your back.

Moments like this were your favorite. Laying in complete bliss, nothing to worry about. The only thing on your mind was each other. It was a time before the stresses of life could get to you. A time before you remembered all your responsibilities. It was a time of peace, happiness, and love.

Your phone began ringing on your nightstand. A groan bubbled up from your throat before you scrambled off Jungkook to grab it. You answered the phone while sitting on top of his hips.

“Hello?” You rubbed your eye with your free hand.

“Y/N?” It was your friend Megan. You tried to focus on her voice, but it was hard. Jungkook grabbed your hips and was slipping his hands up and down your sides. Eventually he sat up and hugged you, pressing his face into your chest. Your free hand carded through his hair. You heard him sigh at the sensation.

“Hello? Are you listening to me?”

“Huh? No,” you said bluntly.

“I said you should really turn on the news,” Megan said.

“Why?”

“There’s been a string of property damage near your neighborhood.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. The perps are still unknown.”

“Wow,” you said.

“Yeah. Hey listen, I gotta go-“ her voice suddenly shifted away from the phone “-Cameron so help me if you drop that yogurt on the floor-.” The line went dead. You dropped your phone on the mattress and wrapped your arms around your boyfriend’s head.

“What was that about?” he said, looking up at you.

“I guess there’s some property damage people on the news and we should watch it.”

“What?”

“There’s-,” you paused to yawn, “-a news story about property damage cases that are near my neighborhood. Megan said I should watch it.” You attempted to get up but Jungkook tightened his grip around your waist.

“Kook,” you said.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” He whined like a child. It was an odd image that clashed with the bulging biceps holding you. Nevertheless, you smiled and kissed him.

“Of course.”


End file.
